minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusaders
Crusaders Basic Info The Crusaders are a large army of human warriors, that have battled in many crusades, they are known to fight with swords and shields and with holy magic. they have been known to fight off a large amount of Ender Legions by them selfs. History 1st Cyan War: The first cyan war us known to be a hard and deadly war, were humans battled humans. the crusaders took place in this and lost the war, The Cyan Nation ending as the victors. 1st Crusade: The 1st Crusade is known to be a bloody and hard battle were the Crusaders battled the Demon Lord Killum of the nether, they left as the victors and burned his chaotic fortress to the ground. 2nd Crusade: They Battled the Ender Lord Servail, once the leader of the Eye's of Darkness Warband. the 2nd crusade lasted over 100 years and affected Minecraft in more ways then minecraft has ever seen. the 2nd crusade did stop the Ender Lord Servail form entering the Realm of Minecraft, however nearly destroyed the Crusaders. Battle against the Twisted: The Twisted was a small and but deadly group of warriors that were fighting the Crusaders. the Twisted battle over the "The Goff's Stuff" a Dark and Powerful artifact that the crusader were keeping away form the forces of Darkness. the Twisted attacked the Holy Temple of Notch, so they could take the stuff. however failed and were destroyed by the Crusaders. 3rd Crusade: This Time against the Angels of Death, they battle over 10 years against the Angels of Death but failed the crusade. their newest foe was the Angels of Death. Iron Crusade: The Iron Crusade was lead by the Grand Master Bellum, leader of the Iron Breakers, he gathered over 5 Groups of Warriors, this groups being: Iron Breakers, Crusaders, Templar's, Cyan Nation and the Legion of Light, were they would lead a Crusade against the Forces of Darkness, those Forces being, Angels of Death, The Gatherers and the Forgotten. The Iron Crusade started when they attacked the Dark Fortress of Gathering. Were The Gatherers were Keep there secrets and lies, they battled over a large amount of demons and human warriors that fall to darkness. They destroyed the Gatherers and there fortress as well or so they thought. but they marched forward against forgotten. that battle lasted over 2 days and was a bloody battle. they but took a large amount in there numbers but the Forces of light marched forward against the Angels of Death, again the Angels of Death destroyed the Forces of Light, making the Iron Crusade a failure. 4th Crusade: They Would fight the Angels of Death one last time, but again failed. 5th Crusade: This time against the Demon Prince Nurgle. they battled demons and chaotic warrior groups, the Crusaders were the victors and lead with the Crusade with Glory. this is currently there last Crusade. Crusaders Goal The Crusaders Goal is to destroy all forces of darkness and purge the false believers. they have so far done a lot to destroy the forces of darkness but have still a lot of warrior to do. Crusaders Roles High Marshal: '''The High Marshal is the leader of the Crusaders and known to lead be hardened warrior of the light. '''Keeper of the Light: The one who yells quotes from the Holy Book and leads his Warriors to Glory. '''Paladin: '''The Paladin is specials in combat and have been a crusade for over 20 years, they have done a lot to keep order and make sure the light lives forever. Category:Inquisitors Court Category:GOTHICDEATH